When the Sun Goes Down
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: "I said he's a scumbag, don't you know?" Of course she knew; how could she not? But simply knowing he was a scumbag wasn't the end. Putting a stop to his actions was easier said than done, and it wasn't something she was courageous enough to do alone.
1. The Beginning

"Kagome, tell me you love me."

"Kouga, I-"

Kouga's fist connected with Kagome's cheek. Her cries and whimpers filled the room, but Kouga didn't seem to care.

"Kagome," he said warningly.

"I love you," she managed to choke out.

"And InuYasha?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga, please-"

Kouga slapped her again.

"ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" Kouga roared.

"InuYasha is nothing," Kagome sobbed,"I don't love InuYasha. I never have and I never will!"

Kouga seemed satisfied. He released Kagome. She huddled into a corner and continued to sob.

"I'm going to work now, princess," the wolf demon called.

Kagome shuddered when she heard him call her princess.

"_If I'm such a princess, why do you beat me_?" Kagome thought.

The door closed and Kagome slowly got up and dragged herself toward the mirror to check what damage Kouga did today. She barely recognised herself in the mirror. Her eye was purple and swollen shut. Her cheeks had several bruises, not to mention her arms and stomach.

"The things we do for the people we love," Kagome sighed.(1)

Truthfully, Kagome hated Kouga. The way he went around the village and bragged about how he was going out with Kagome. In her fantasy, she was with her beloved hanyou dog demon, InuYasha. But she wasn't with InuYasha. After they had defeated Nakaru, InuYasha had chosen Kikyou. Of course they were still friends, but now Kagome felt defeated. She had tried to move on to Kouga, who usually spent his days preaching to everyone that he loved Kagome more than InuYasha. InuYasha…Kagome missed how he would hold her close to him, whisper that he would always protect her, snap at her whenever she got hurt. She knew that he had some feelings for her, but they must've disappeared along with Naraku.

After surveying the damage, she sighed and pulled out a small box out from under her bed. It was filled with all sorts of make-up. Not the kind of make-up you'd use to get ready to go out, but concealers and powders. She glanced at the clock. 8:45 pm. Kagome had invited Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Shippo over for dinner at 9 pm. and she knew, they'd flip out if they saw her in this state. She could already picture their responses.

Miroku would say something along the lines of,"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD?"

Sango would say something along the lines of,"How long have you hid this from us?"

Shippo would say something along the lines of,"Kagome, what has he done to you?"

InuYasha would have already found Kouga and beaten the shit out of him. One thing that hadn't gone away with Naraku was InuYasha's overprotectiveness.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was able to recognise the girl she once knew. The girl who had fallen in love with InuYasha's charm. Checking what time it was, she ran into the kitchen and got dinner ready. She had cooked ramen with eggs and mixed vegetables, something she knew everyone would instantly like. Fifteen minutes later Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha had arrived on her doorstep. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Alright, Higurashi, you can do this."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

(1) "The things we do for the people we love," Kagome sighed.  
>Kagome isn't referring to Kouga here(DRAMATIC MUSIC)<p>

COULD THIS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH KOUGA'S THREAT?

PS: Kouga's threat is revealed in the next chapter


	2. Someone finds out

**Thanks for all of the favorite story additions guys! Now I have that warm fuzzy feeling. Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha, but I wish I did.**

"Alright, Higurashi, you can do this."

Kagome opened the door to three smiling faces and one that pretended to be bored.

"It's been so long, Kagome!" Sango cried.

"It has," Kagome admitted,"So how is our lovely couple?"

Sango blushed while Miroku proudly showed Kagome the engagement ring on Sango's finger.

"YOU GUYS GOT ENGAGED? WHEN? HOW?" Kagome yelled.

"I told you, you should've waited for her to come back," InuYasha sighed.

"She has been gone for a while…but still. You tell her after a week?" Shippo asked.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Miroku said.

"Never mind that! When's the big day?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Four months from Tuesday," Sango answered.

Kagome counted silently in her head.

"July 23? Going for a summer wedding, eh?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed furiously while Miroku held her hand.

"Don't be ashamed, my lovely Sango," Miroku said quietly.

"Kagome! Sango and Miroku are being gross!" Shippo whined impatiently.

"When's dinner?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Well, glad to see InuYasha hasn't changed much," Kagome thought.

"I'm starved Kagome." Shippo said.

Kagome looked after Shippo like a mother. She smiled at the fox demon as she picked him up.

"I have dinner ready, Shippo. Now tell me, do you like Ramen?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha's ears twitched at Kagome's last word.

"Ramen? You made Ramen?" InuYasha hungrily asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go!"

"Men and food," Miroku muttered.

"You speak as if you're not one," Kagome said.

"I'm just saying, some men are barbaric when it comes to food," said Miroku. He turned to InuYasha and Shippo. They had started to scarf down the noodles. "It disgusts me."

"Sango, be truthful, did it not disgust you when Miroku would hit on other girls?" Kagome asked.

Miroku glanced at his fiance who had gone red again.

"InuYasha and Shippo are eating everything!" Sango exclaimed. She rushed over to the table.

"And there's your answer, Miroku," Kagome said walking over to the table. Miroku followed Kagome grumbling. Shippo and InuYasha were eating like wild animals.

"This(slurp) tastes good(slurp), Kagome," InuYasha said in between bites.

"Yeah! Its different, but it tastes good," Shippo added.

"What did you do different, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I boiled the noodles first. Then I fried the eggs. Once the eggs were fried, I added mixed vegetables, seasoning salt, and the boiled noodles," Kagome said.

"What's boiled," Miroku asked.

Kagome mentally laughed. She remembered this was the feudal era. Her friends weren't used to her modern day language.

"Boiled is when you cook something in hot water," Kagome answered. There was a chorus of oh's. After dinner, Kagome wanted to know how Miroku had popped the question.

"He took me to a beautiful meadow at night. He had me lie down and look at the stars," Sango said.

"How stupid," InuYasha muttered.

Kagome gently elbowed InuYasha. "Don't be mean, InuYasha," Kagome scolded.

"Miroku told me how I was different from all of the other girls. I was literally in tears by the time he asked me."

"Aw! How sweet," Kagome exclaimed, turning to Miroku.

"I'll never understand why girls cry when they're not upset," InuYasha grumbled quietly, "Kikyou never does."

"Maybe because Kikyou's always upset," Kagome said quietly.

It was silent. Everyone knew Kagome had hit a nerve. A muscle in InuYasha's jaw was twitching. No one was really shocked. Everyone knew that Kagome didn't get along well with Kikyou.

"At least Kikyou has a reason to cry! You cried over something stupid every other day!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sango, Shippo, let's go home," Miroku said.

The trio slowly got up and headed toward the door, but Kagome and InuYasha didn't seem to notice.

"Just because Kikyou's little miss perfect doesn't mean we all are." Kagome replied coldly.

"You're just jealous," InuYasha spat.

"JEALOUS? OF WHAT? That she died four times, betrayed the man she apparently loves, and bound you to a tree?"

"You're just jealous that Kikyou came first!"

InuYasha made Kagome so angry sometimes. She didn't know where the sudden anger came from, but she found herself standing in front of a soaked InuYasha and an empty glass in her hand. Her anger roared in her ears. InuYasha gave her a wicked smile.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kagome," InuYasha said.

She was clearly oblivious to what she'd just done. "Done wha-" Kagome started.

Kagome found herself doused in water. She stood there, unable to think of how to punish InuYasha for this.(She forgot she could "sit" him) Kagome noticed he was staring at her.

"InuYasha? Why are you staring at me?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, what the hell happened to your cheek?" InuYasha asked back.

"My cheek?"

Kagome reached up to her cheek. Some of her make-up had come off on her hand.

"Shit," she muttered.

InuYasha reached over and gently rubbed the make-up off. She winced when InuYasha touched her bruise. His forefinger had grazed her eye revealing the shiner she'd earned from Kouga earlier that morning. He looked down at the make-up on his hand and then at Kagome. His amber eyes were filled with worry and concern. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Kagome, what is this?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"InuYasha-" Kagome started.

"Kagome, I want some answers. Now."

"It's concealer."

"I understand that. Why do you have a giant ass bruise on your face?"

Kagome didn't say anything. InuYasha closed his eyes and turned away. "Kouga did this, didn't he?" When Kagome still didn't say anything, InuYasha turned to her again. "How long has that stupid piece of shit been hitting you?" InuYasha demanded.

"Four months." Kagome said quietly.

She mentally braced herself for an explosion.

"FOUR MONTHS? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" InuYasha roared.

Kagome hated seeing InuYasha so angry. He was only this angry when he saw his older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Kouga…threatened me." Kagome whispered.

"He threatened you?" InuYasha said weakly, "That miserable excuse of a demon has been hitting you for four months. And you didn't do anything about it because he threatened you? Kagome, I could threaten you." It sounded so stupid the way he put it, if only he knew. "Well how did he threaten you?"

"H-he promised he would find me."

"You can't be serious. You stayed with that piece of shit because he said he would find you? Again, I could find you."

Kagome was getting angry again. He made her sound like she had no self-esteem whatsoever. But then again, she did stay with Kouga…Wait. No! She had a reason dammit!

"I stayed with Kouga, because he threatened to go after you first! He promised me that he would find you and tear your limbs apart because he figures you had something to do with me leaving!" Kagome screamed.

InuYasha was taken aback. Not only was this the last answer he was expecting, but it showed him how much Kagome still cared for him. "You let him beat the shit out of you for four months, for me?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kagome started to blush. "You're my friend, InuYasha. You being with Kikyou doesn't change that."

"Kagome, I'm half demon. I can take care of myself. Why didn't you leave?"

Kagome sighed,"If something happened to you because of what I'd done, I would never forgive myself."

"Stupid wench," InuYasha said,"Don't you know I could easily tear that bastard's limbs apart?"

Kagome didn't even care that InuYasha had called her a stupid wench. She was relieved. She felt as if some of the weight on her shoulders was lifted. InuYasha suddenly held her close to him. Kagome felt her heart beat faster.

"InuYasha, you're with Kikyou. Remember?"

"Kikyou and I broke up." InuYasha said casually.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, Kikyou was a bitch. I don't know why I didn't realise that before."

"Then what was that you're just jealous and Kikyou came first stuff?"

"Kagome, you have to understand that Kikyou was my first love. I'll always have a special place for her. Does that make sense?"

"Somewhat. So why'd you break up with her?"

"I realised I loved someone else." InuYasha turned to her. "I wanted to be with that person."

Kagome's heart sank. She'd hoped that someone was her.

"Oh."

InuYasha laughed, "It's you, wench."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: InuYasha's just confessed to Kagome. How does she react and what will Kouga have to say about this? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I've been sick for a while and I have a ton of make up work to do. *sigh* R&R 3 **


	3. Confession

**Sorry for the long wait! Had a lot of stuff to do and I'm just making excuses...writing this chapter was pretty fun...hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to Boarai and Breeluv for reviewing the last chapter! Your reviews made me ecstatic. Someone actually likes my stories!**

**Boarai: No no, Kagome will not forgive InuYasha so easily. InuYasha needs to prove himself before she'll accept him. **

**Breeluv: Aww! I don't necessarily hate Kouga. He's actually one of my favourite characters in the anime/manga. But I too am a fan of the Inu x Kag ship, so I figured why not? **

**I think I've rambled enough. I have an author's note at the bottom for my next story so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters and I sadly never will.**

* * *

><p><em>"It's you, wench," InuYasha said.<em>

Kagome didn't know what to think. Her first thought was,_ there is no way InuYasha confessed to me. There's just no way. He's InuYasha! He doesn't confess._ She bit her lip and decided to test him. Was it sympathy or did he really like her?

InuYasha waved a hand in front of Kagome. "Hello? Anyone up there?" InuYasha asked.

"I can hear you just fine," Kagome snapped.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Kagome faced InuYasha. "You're lying."

InuYasha gave her a quizzical look. "What the hell are you talking about?

Kagome sighed,"InuYasha, you've loved Kikyou for a long time. When you love someone for that long, you can't just expect me to believe you. You're just being sympathetic. I don't need your pity InuYasha. I'm a big girl and I can handle this. You confessing just makes everything more confusing."

InuYasha wanted to yell at her. _What the hell is she talking about,_ he thought, _does she not realise that I love her?_ "Kagome, I meant every word that I said. It has nothing to do with being sympathetic."

Kagome hastily got up from InuYasha's grasp. "Ever since we met, it was Kikyou this and Kikyou that!" A horrible thought crossed her mind. "Did you confess to me because I resemble Kikyou? Am I just a replacement?" she asked.

InuYasha leapt up. He was a good half a foot taller than her. "OF COURSE NOT! I would never do that to you!"

Kagome faced the window, away from InuYasha. "No, but you were willing to lead me on, right?"

InuYasha felt terrible. _She's refusing to believe me because of what I did in the past. How can I prove it to her?_ He acted on impulse. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, whipped her around and crashed his lips over hers. He tried to put every feeling he had about her into that one kiss. Kagome was in utter shock. Just react Kagome. Her reaction? She kissed him back feeling content with the world. She felt InuYasha gently nibble on her bottom lip. Smiling, she granted him access. He wasted no time exploring. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and InuYasha, her waist. Neither miko nor hanyou had felt so happy before. InuYasha gently pulled away. "Now do you believe me? Wench?" he added with a smile.

Kagome's cheeks were tinged pink. She was trembling all over. Of course she dreamed of the moment when InuYasha would truly confess to her, but she never thought it'd actually happen. Kagome slowly nodded. On her way to the sofa, she accidentally hit the armrest of the sofa and winced. InuYasha dashed over. "Are you OK, Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded, biting her tongue. _Oh god, this hurts like hell!_ InuYasha knew that she was lying. He gently propped her against the sofa and started to feel her arm for any tenderness. His touch was gentle, but it sent a tingle down her spine. _Oh no, I have to be sure,_ she thought. _He just French-kissed you, Kagome,_ said a small voice in her mind,_ what more d'you need to know?_ "Shut up," she hissed aloud.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome blushed. "Nothing," she squeaked.

He looked at her about to interrogate her, but turned back to her wounds. Kagome took this time to steady her heart. She needed some answers. And InuYasha was going to give them to her.

"So, when'd you break up with Kikyou?"

InuYasha looked up, amused. "Still don't believe me?"

"When did you break up with her?" she repeated.

InuYasha rolled back on his heels. He looked thoughtful. "A week ago…maybe two?"

Kagome fell silent._ I'm prolly being lied to again. I'm just a rebound._

"You are most certainly not a rebound, Kagome." he said sternly.

Kagome looked up in shock. "How did you-"

"I could tell by your look. Believe me Kagome, you're not a rebound. I've loved you for a long time. Ever since we defeated Naraku. I went back to Kikyou because it felt familiar. I knew I loved you when I started getting impatient. Waiting for you to come back from your time."

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"That's why she broke up with me," InuYasha said quietly, "She broke up with me because she knew that I loved you."

Kagome was still at a loss for words. She nodded, glancing at the clock. "InuYasha, Kouga'll be here soon." she whispered.

InuYasha laughed. "Let that scrawny wolf come. Someone needs to put him back in his place. Stupid piece of shit…thinks he can hit you and get away with it."

Kagome had always liked his stubbornness, but was getting annoyed. She was about to force him to leave when she noticed a maniac glint in his eyes. There was no changing his mind. Sighing, she got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked.

"To get some medicine. I think I have some advil left…" She trailed off.

What the hell is advil, he thought, it's prolly some modern day medicine. He got up and followed her to the kitchen. Kagome was gingerly trying to get the bottle down without hurting herself. It hurts to stretch, she thought, blinking tears back. Suddenly a hand appeared next to hers and reached for the bottle. "This the one you want?" InuYasha asked.

She nodded. Taking two out of the bottle, she handed it back to InuYasha. He peered at the lable on the bottle. "Does this really make the pain go away?" he asked in amazement.

Kagome mentally laughed. "Yes. It does, InuYasha."

He put the bottle back in the cabinet and watched her take the medicine with a glass of water. "Feel better?"

"It takes time, InuYasha!" she said laughing.

"That son of a bitch. He fucking used you as a punching bag."

"InuYasha-"

"Don't InuYasha me! He beat you for four months!"

Kagome looked down at her feet. InuYasha softened. It brought back painful memories for Kagome. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist being mindful of her injuries. "I'm here now, Kagome. He'll think twice before beating you ever again."

With each word, InuYasha leaned in closer. Kagome could feel her heart race, something that Kouga could never do. Just when InuYasha was about to kiss her, she heard a horribly familiar voice.

"So, you're with that mutt now." Kouga said softly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's note:<strong>**

**I know, I know. Another cliffhanger...I couldn't resist. Next chapter will be up on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday! R&R, it makes me happy. **

**So I have written a couple chapters of various ships(Inu x Kag, Mir x San, Serenity x Seto, etc.) I have a poll up for you guys to vote for which story you guys wanna see. The poll closes by March 31. The winning story will be up sometime in the beginning of April. The poll is up on my profile. **

**Until then, Happy reading!**

**^ ^  
>o^ .^o Pikachu will be very happy if you review. Reviewing gives me the strength to write.<strong>

**= =**


	4. Kouga vs InuYasha

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I had a lot of make up work to do. Having a nervous breakdown at breakfast in front of your parents doesn't help either...**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It made me super happy to see all of them. **

**Diamond Rose 10: Thank you! The plot line's about to have a couple twists...**

**TheRealInuyasha: Your review made me smile so much...My cheeks hurt now :)**

**Breeluv: Kouga gets what he deserves, don't worry. Inu Kag forever!**

**kkiibbaa: LOL :)**

**Boarai: Thank you so much**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Oh no, this isn't the end. InuYasha still hasn't proved himself**

**KiraraGoesMeow: You are writing to a hardcore "Kikyou-hater" and "Kouga-lover." But anyway I'm glad you like the story! **

**ENOUGH RANTING! ONTO CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahasi.**

**INU: Stupid wench. Course you don't own me. I'm so amazing.**

**Lovemondotrasho: Yeah uh-huh. that's why**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Kouga Vs. InuYasha<p>

_"So, you're with that mutt now," Kouga said softly._

"Kouga-," Kagome started.

InuYasha's hold on Kagome's waist tightened. He could feel his inner demon taking over. "So, you came back to hurt Kagome some more?" asked InuYasha.

"At least I didn't break her heart or lead her on!"

"Listen you stupid piece of shit, YOU. HIT. KAGOME. For four effing months!"

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF? YOU DON'T EVEN DENY YOU BROKE HER HEART OVER AND OVER!"

Kagome turned to InuYasha, wondering what he had to say for himself. He closed his eyes, exhaled and released Kagome.

"Yes, I admit that I've hurt Kagome in the past, but I've always loved her."

Kagome wanted to believe InuYasha so badly. She almost did too, with his amber orbs gazing so earnestly at her. She opened her mouth when Kouga interrupted her.

"Hmm. Always loved her?," Kouga mocked, "Kagome, how are you sure he's telling the truth. I mean, he seemed pretty happy with Kikyou. Kagome, there's no denying, you look a hell a lot like Kikyou"

Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears._ Did he really only confess because I look like his ex girlfriend?_ "InuYasha, is Kouga right? Did you only confess because I look like Kikyou?"

InuYasha turned to her in horror._ How could she suggest such a thing?_ "Kagome, I love you!"

"Please, saying it isn't enough," scoffed Kouga.

"Shut up you mangy wolf!"

"Make me, mutt face." Kouga taunted.

InuYasha lept at Kouga, but he managed to dodge it. The two demons were on the ground, fighting over Kagome. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Kouga looked frightened. He didn't like the look of the blade or the maniac glint in InuYasha's eyes. He twirled the blade in his hand.

"Any last words, Kouga?"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" shouted Kagome.

InuYasha fell face first onto the ground. He lay there, sprawled and twitching. Kouga looked up at Kagome in relief.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL?"

Kouga and InuYasha started arguing again. Kagome put a hand to her head. I hate to admit i_t, but things were a lot more peaceful when no one knew..._

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled.

Both of them looked taken aback.

"Kagome," they both said.

Kagome sighed, "InuYasha, you've broken my heart on several occasions, led me on, then told me you always loved me? I need time to think."

InuYasha looked at his feet, ashamed.

"That's right mutt, so leave."

"You fucking bastard-"

"KOUGA! you loved me, but beat me for four months, you have no right to say anything. In fact, consider us, over."

"Princess-"

Kagome shuddered. "Don't call me that. Now leave. Both of you." Neither of them moved. "NOW!"

They both dragged themselves out the door, deeply hurt by her words. Kagome sighed and sank into the sofa, unable to shake off what Kouga had said.

_Kagome, how are you sure he's telling the truth? I mean, he looked pretty happy with Kikyou. Kagome, there's no denying, you look a hell a lot like Kikyou._

She and Kouga were over, thank the lord, but InuYasha...she needed to think about what she should do as well as someone to vent about this to. She grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Sango spit her tea into Miroku's face.<p>

"HE WHAT?"

"Jesus Sango, I need to be careful around you when you have hot tea," Miroku said wiping his face.

"Eh? Oh, sorry Miroku!" Sango said dashing into another room.

"You mean he actually confessed? Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about it. I thought you liked InuYasha."

"I'm not so sure I believe him."

"Why not?" asked Sango helping Miroku.

"Well, Kouga walked in on us and-"

"KAGOME! NAUGHTY GIRL!" shouted Miroku.

Kagome blushed cherry red and Sango slapped him across the face. "Dumbass, she meant InuYasha kissed her when Kouga walked in."

"Oh," said Miroku rubbing his sore cheek, "So Kagome,(evil smile) how was it?"

"Miroku!" whined Kagome, "I came to you guys to rant, not be interrogated!"

"So what happened after he kissed you?" Sango asked.

"My heart was racing...Then Kouga and InuYasha had a shouting match which resulted in InuYasha holding the Tetsusaiga to Kouga's face."

"Oh my god, then what?" Sango asked.

"I sat InuYasha and made them both leave."

"Do you love him back?" Miroku asked quietly.

"That's the problem, Roku! I do love him but-"

"But what?"

Kagome bit her lip. "What if he only likes me because I look like Kikyou?"

"Please, he and Kikyou broke up months ago. If he still loved her, he'd have gone after her." said Sango.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Wait, what? InuYasha told me that it's only been a couple weeks."

"Hold on," said Miroku holding his hand up. "InuYasha lied?"

"I guess so."

"Cuz he's been single for a while," added Sango.

"Why would he lie?" asked Kagome.

"I really don't know, Kags," said Sango, "But it's InuYasha. What do you expect?"

"Why would he lie?" Kagome asked again.

"Maybe it's a pride thing?" Miroku suggested.

"But he was pretty happy when Kikyou dumped him," said Sango.

Kagome was confused. _He lied about breaking up with Kikyou and he was happy when it happened? I need to talk to him._

"Thanks Sango. Thanks Miroku."

"No problem, Kags. Anytime." they both chimed.

Kagome left Sango and Miroku's, but all she could think about was the fact that InuYasha lied to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So InuYasha lied...But why? Leave me a review of what you think so far. <strong>

**Everyone's favorite Lord makes a brief appearance in the next chapter *fangirl swoon***

**Inu: oh god. Here we go again.**

**Lovemondotrasho: shut up InuYasha. You freaking lied to Kagome.**

**Kouga: That's right mutt**

**Lovemondotrasho: Kouga, I love you but don't even get me started. **

**Vote on my profile guys! The poll ends next week! I've only got one vote, c'mon we need some competition.**

**R&R **

**~Lovemondotrasho **


	5. What?

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I'll be updating this story more often since Spring Break is finally here. Oh joy! I've been up to my elbows in papers and whatnot for the end of the grading period. Had a couple meltdowns and burst into tears in front of my friends(one of which tried to calm me down since he knew I never cry), but now I'm fine.**

**Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy, TheRealInuyasha, and kkiibbaa for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: He's just conflicted. He just had the love of his life pretty much reject him. But he'll have quite a hard time convincing Kagome. Here's the update!**

**TheRealInuyasha: I can pretty much guarantee that the reason I came up with is different that yours. **

**kkiibbaa: Yes. Yes she is. And it only gets worse from here.**

**Enough rambling and onto the chapter!**

**InuYasha: Finally **

**lovemondotrasho: Shut up InuYasha. You pretty much screwed up any chance of being with Kagome. Maybe you guys will get an unhappy ending.(evil grin)**

**InuYasha grumbles and walks way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything for that matter. All rights go to Rumiko Takahasi.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter five: What?

Kagome woke up the next morning, still pretty sore from the beatings she received from Kouga yesterday, but she dragged herself out of bed. She made herself a quick breakfast and set off to find InuYasha.

"What the hell am I doing? He could be anywhere!" said Kagome.

Suddenly Sango's little brother, Kohaku, appeared with Kirara.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" asked Kohaku.

"Eh? Oh, hey Kohaku. Listen, d'you know where InuYasha is?"

Kohaku smiled. "Sango said you might be looking for him. He's over by the Bone-Eater's well."

"The Bone-Eater's well? What is he doing there?" asked Kagome.

Kohaku shrugged. "I dunno. I found him in front of the Goshinboku, muttering something. He saw me and Kirara and told me to leave before I died a slow and very painful death."

Kagome let out a hollow laugh. It was such an "InuYasha" answer. Kagome took off, running. "Thanks, Kohaku!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the Goshinboku, and sure enough, InuYasha was there. Muttering, just like Kohaku said. Kagome stopped. The Goshinboku. The tree where InuYasha was pinned by Kikyou, fifty years ago. The tree where he and Kagome met.

"…it was a stupid idea. Why did I ever think I could change her mind?" InuYasha asked himself.

Kagome stopped. She hid by a tree and held her breath, listening.

"Kikyou never loved me. She tried to change me. She wanted me to be human. Kagome…she loved me the way I was. Just like Mom."

_Just like Mom. He compared me to Izayoi. He really does love me._

"But then I went and fucked up any chance I could've had with her. I lied to her."

InuYasha's ears started twitching. Kagome silently cursed his incredible hearing.

"Jasmines," he muttered. Using his demon speed, he came up behind Kagome. "What're you doing here, wench?" Kagome gasped and nearly hit the tree. InuYasha raised his eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

Kagome noticed the look on his face and in his eyes. He looked hurt, confused…angry. "Why did you lie to me, InuYasha?"

InuYashalooked worried for a minute, but brushed it off. "Keh, what does it matter? You'd never believe me anyway." InuYasha ran off, leaving Kagome standing in front of the Goshinboku.

"What?" was all Kagome could say. Suddenly she shivered. There was a cold, menacing aura behind Kagome.

"So, the filthy half-breed left?"

Then she heard a second voice, a girl.

"My lord, don't insult him. He's a good person and your brother."

Kagome turned around. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Human?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm human too."

Rin. "Hey Rin. How are you?" asked Kagome.

Rin's face lit up. "Good. Lord Sesshomaru gave me a new kimono today! See?" Rin said tugging at the pale pink material.

A cruel smile tugged at Kagome's lips, while Sesshomaru blushed. "Oh, did he now?" she asked slyly.

"Human wench! How dare you speak that way to my lord?"

Kagome didn't even notice Jaken 'til then._ So, Sesshomaru hasn't killed Jaken yet? Eh, it'll happen someday._

"Hi Jaken."

"Filthy Human!"

_How charming. _"What about InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"He happens to be madly in love with you." said Sesshomaru.

Damn. Even Sesshomaru. "That may be the case, but how do I know if he loves me for me?"

"Silly human. I have better use of my time than to explain my half-breed brother's emotions."

"Lady Kagome, isn't it obvious?" asked Rin.

Kagome was puzzled. "What?"

"The way he looks at you. His eyes. He really cares about you."

For an eight year old, she was pretty smart. "But Kikyou-"

"Was his past. He had his life with Kikyou and it didn't work out. He met you. You became InuYasha's whole world."

Kagome almost laughed. "Ha! He has a funny way of showing it."

Jaken came next to Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru does the same. It seems he harbours feelings for the human!" he whispered frantically.

Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru hit Jaken 'round the head, blushing. Rin was completely oblivious to what Jaken had said. She had no idea she was "the human" Jaken was referring to.

"Rin, d'you know why InuYasha lied to me?"

"He lied? About what?" The little girl was clearly puzzled. She had no idea what Kagome was talking about.

"Never mind," said Kagome. _I need to think. InuYasha lied. For what, I don't know. Then Sesshomaru tells me that InuYasha's madly in love with me? Maybe I should just go home._

"What're you gonna do, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked down at the little girl and sighed. "I dunno. Maybe I'll just go home and stay home this time."

"You're never coming back?" Rin asked tearfully.

It broke Kagome's heart to see Rin so sad. She'd really grown on her since Naraku died. It pained Kagome to see the sadness in Rin's eyes.

"Do what you think is right," Sesshomaru said quietly. With that, Sesshomaru turned around and glided away with Rin and Jaken at his heels.

"That's the problem," Kagome said sadly. "I don't know what's right." Kagome sat in front of the Goshinboku and began to think about what she should do.

* * *

><p><strong>I love how Rin is the only one to faze the usually cold Lord Sesshomaru. They would make the cutest couple ever! Next to InuYasha and Kagome of course. Sango and Miroku aren't so bad either...So a visit from Lord Sesshomaru gets Kagome thinking. Will she go home or will she stay? <strong>

**The poll results were miserable. Only one person voted. I resorted to pulling a couple out of a hat, and what do you know? I got the same couple that one person chose. Whatta coincidence. Anyway, that story should be up soon and it's an InuYasha couple. Not gonna say which one, though. I like to keep it a surprise ;)**

**Not making any promises, but I might be able to get the next chapter up relatively soon. Like in a couple days. I'm planning on two or three more chapters after this, but I'm torn between leaving the story with the conflict resolved or with an epilogue. What do you guys think?**


	6. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! I didn't think I'd get the chapter up so soon, but I got really excited. I've decided against writing an epilogue and there will be one last chapter after this. *sob* Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy for reviewing the last chapter! **

**loveless an the living fantasy: This is why I like Rin so much. She's like an old soul. An old soul that Sesshomaru secretly loves :) **

**There was a part at the end where Kagome's theme inspired me. I couldn't find a way to put the link into the story, but I can literally imagine this being an episode and the song is playing in the background. **

**Writing this chapter was kind of heartbreaking. I almost cried. Well no, not really, but it was pretty sad. **

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry it's mostly dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. All rights go to the amazing Rumiko Takahasi **

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Goodbye<p>

After hours of thinking and sitting in front of the Goshinboku, Kagome had made her decision. She grabbed her small yellow backpack and packed up everything she had in her small hut. Taking one last look, she sighed and slowly walked out. She was dreading this moment ever since she made her decision. The moment she had to break the news to her best friends. To her family. Sango and Miroku cheerfully greeted her while Shippo and Kohaku were playing with Kirara. _Oh god. This'll be even harder!_ Everyone was happy to see her. That is, until she told them why she was there.

"You can't be serious, Kagome!" shouted Miroku.

"You can't leave!" exclaimed Sango.

Tears were sparkling in the young miko's chocolate eyes. "There's no point. If I stay here, I'll just be reminded of InuYasha. He's made my life hell ever since we defeated Naraku. I can't be around him anymore."

"C'mon Kagome, you can't give him that power," said Kohaku.

"Don't leave me, Kagome!" shouted Shippo with tears in his eyes.

It broke her heart to see the young kit so sad. He was like her kid brother. He'd been with them since the beginning when they faced the two demons, Hiten and Manten. "I'm sorry, Shippo. I can't stay here anymore. InuYasha's hurt me so much."

Everyone group hugged Kagome.

"We'll come to the well with you," Miroku said firmly.

"N-no. It'll just be even harder."

"Are you saying goodbye to InuYasha?" asked Kohaku.

"I don't think so," said Kagome.

She began her individual goodbyes. She started with Sango, who was in tears. "You'll be a lovely bride, Sango. I know it."

Sango couldn't even say anything. Her best friend, whom she was so close to, was leaving forever. "I hope you're happy with your decision, Kagome." she said through her tears.

"It's the hardest decision I've ever had to make," said Kagome as she moved on to Miroku and hugged him. "Miroku, you're like an older brother to me. You've always watched out for me. Don't give into your lecherous ways, kay?"

"You **are** my kid sister, Kagome," said Miroku giving her a small smile, "And don't worry, I save my lecherous ways for Sango."

Kagome shakily laughed while Sango blushed about ten shades of red and Kohaku looked horrified.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted.

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango.

Kagome patted Shippo's head. "Be a good boy, Shippo."

Shippo burst into tears. Kagome finally reached Kohaku. She sighed. "Kohaku, we haven't known each other long, but you're already a good friend of mine. Take care of your older sister and your brother-in-law. Keep an eye on him and his lecherous hands."

Kohaku made a face. "Oh god."

Kagome laughed again. Kirara came and jumped into her lap. Kagome absentmindedly petted Kirara. "Thanks for the laughs guys. I'll really miss you guys." Kagome gently set Kirara down on the ground and they all group hugged one last time. Kagome tried to hold her tears in as she left her best friends. She steadily walked to the Bone-Eater's well. _Please don't let me bump into InuYasha or Kouga. Pretty please?_ Kagome was halfway to the well when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome?"

_Dammit. I hate my life_. It was Kouga. She reluctantly turned around. "Yes, Kouga?" Kouga took her small hands, but Kagome pulled them away.

"I hear you're leaving for your time. How long will you be gone?" he asked anxiously.

Kagome sighed. "For good."

"WHAT?" he yelped. "You're leaving forever?"

"I don't see why you care," Kagome replied coolly. "Seeing as you were the one who beat me for four months."

"I'm sorry!"

Kagome rolled up her sleeves and showed Kouga her dark bruises. He flinched a little, as if he didn't know he was capable of doing such harm. "Sorry doesn't fix it, you bastard," she spat.

"You're leaving because of InuYasha, aren't you?"

"Sorry, one question per day."

"Kagome-"

"Leave me alone, Kouga. Let me go home in peace."

Kouga seemed to have been defeated. He stopped asking questions. "I hope going home gives you some form of peace. I know that being here is like hell so…" Kagome sighed again. Kouga had his violent moments, but other times…he was perfectly capable of being sweet.

"It will," Kagome said confidently. "Kouga? Will you do me a favour?"

He looked confused. "What is it?"

"Control your temper. You're a good person with a violent temper. Control it and any girl would be lucky to be with you."

Kouga looked ashamed. "I'm really sorry, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes were stone cold. "Don't think this changes anything between us. We're still over and I will never fully forgive you for what you did."

Kouga hung his head. "I wouldn't expect anything less. You're a good person, Kagome. I don't even deserve half of the kindness you give me for all of the hell I put you through."

_You and InuYasha both._ Kagome hugged Kouga. "Keep your promise, kay?"

Kouga was taken aback by her sudden kindness but he nodded. "Good luck, Kagome.

He released her and she made her way to the well. She stopped in front of the Goshinboku. (insert Kagome's theme) Tears stung her eyes. Squeezing them shut, she proceeded toward the well. Kagome sat on the edge of the well and began to doubt herself. _Am I really making the right decision? What are the pros? Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku. Cons? Kouga and InuYasha. Not so much Kouga. Just InuYasha. I can't get him out of my mind. The constant reminder of him breaking my heart. Confessing to me. Because I look like Kikyou? He lied to me, kissed me. I felt loved in his arms. He made me feel special. He might actually love me. But that's over. I'm leaving and never returning. The sad thing is…I love him back._

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kagome is leaving without telling InuYasha. He'll be pretty pissed if he finds out. And the fact she told everyone and not him. I mean, she even told Kouga! <strong>

**There will be one last chapter after this and the story will be over. R & R! It makes me happy. **

**I'm thinking of writing an InuYasha and Kagome one-shot based on the song "What Makes You Beautiful" by OneDirection. It'll be mostly fluff and whatnot, so yeah. I think I'm done for now. Oh, and the winning InuYasha couple's story should be up soon. Is it another InuYasha x Kagome fic? Or Miroku x Sango? Sesshomaru x Rin? Kouga x Ayame? The possibilities are endless.**

**Happy Reading! **


	7. Last Encounter

**Oh my god. Last chapter. I actually teared up on this one. This story has been like my best friend in the last month. Ahhhh, the state of nostalgia. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! A special thanks to kkiibbaa who was the first person to follow my story, boarai and breeluv for being my first reviewers, loveless an the living fantasy and TheRealInuyasha for reviewing almost every chapter since chapter three!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Yeah, writing the goodbyes made me tear up...The story ending is making me sad. Oh well, it's not the end of InuKag. Miroku makes me laugh all the time. I loved Kohaku's reaction. Kagome and Kouga's scene was fun to write. I really do like Kouga. If he could control his temper, any girl would be lucky to be with him. Kagome reacted exactly how I would, especially with the "one question per day" thing. I will miss writing this story. Thank you so much for reviewing and check out some of my other stories!**

**TheRealInuyasha: Haha, but seriously I think the song suits InuYasha's feelings for Kagome. She drives him crazy, but he loves her. People are usually in shock when they hear I like "What Makes You Beautiful." I usually listen to My Chemical Romance, Skrillex, or Nirvana. I'm not such a big fan of OneDirection, but I like this song. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and here's the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Last Encounter<p>

InuYasha was sulking around the village. "Stupid wench. Doesn't listen to me. Who the hell needs her?"

"You broke her heart over and over. And obviously you need her."

InuYasha spun around. His face instantly darkened at the person who spoke. "KOUGA! what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kagome's gone."

**GET OUR MATE BACK.**

_Damn my inner demon. Wait, Kagome left?_ InuYasha was puzzled, but he brushed it off. "Of course she left you, dumbass. You beat her for four months. Honestly, what did you expect?"

_Oh no, he's in denial. Well, someone has to break it to him. _"Baka. She left for her time."

InuYasha hated it when Kagome left for her time. "OK. She'll be back in a couple days."

_Oh god, he does love her. He refuses to think of Kagome leaving forever,_ thought Kouga. "She left for good this time."

InuYasha felt like Kouga just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He pretended it didn't faze him. "Whatever. I ain't running after her. She made it pretty clear, she didn't want to be with me."

_Wait, InuYasha's usually a nervous wreck when Kagome leaves_. "So you're not angry she left without telling you?"

"No, why wou- Wait, she told you?" InuYasha shouted.

Kouga wasn't all that shocked. After all the hell InuYasha put her through…he could understand why Kagome avoided InuYasha. "Yeah, I ran into her on her way to the well. She told Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku."

InuYasha tore off. "STUPID WENCH! LEAVES WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

Kouga watched InuYasha leave. He laughed to himself. "Baka. He thinks he can change her mind."

InuYasha sped off toward the Bone-Eater's well. "How can she leave like that?"

**MATE.**

"Yeah. Yeah. Shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p><em>InuYasha was alway somewhat jealous of Kouga. Especially when I started dating Kouga.<em> InuYasha often asked Kagome what she saw in him, to which she replied, "I don't believe that's any of your business. You have a girlfriend, do you not? What do you see in her?"

That always got him to shut up. The guilt. It's not like he was oblivious to her feelings, but he was a lot more gentle with them.

"Oh what am I doing? I'll never get any peace at this rate!" Kagome swung her left leg over the well and took one last look at Feudal Japan. "Goodbye," she whispered. Kagome took a deep breath.

"KAGOME!"

_Shit. It's InuYasha. Pretend you don't hear him, Kagome._ She almost jumped into the well when InuYasha grabbed her arms. "InuYasha! Let me go!"

"Why are you leaving? And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter, InuYasha?"

"Kagome, you were ready to leave forever! You can't expect me to accept you leaving without telling!"

InuYasha's amber eyes turned blood red. Purple streaks appeared on his cheeks. His demon side took over.

"Inu-InuYasha? Calm down! OK, I'll tell you!"

**"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"**

"I can't be here, InuYasha!" There were tears in her eyes. "I can't be reminded every single day!"

**"REMINDED OF WHAT?"**

"OF YOU!" she screamed. "You led me on, broke my heart, told me you loved me, and then lied to me!"

InuYasha's eyes returned to their normal colour. His purple streaks slowly faded away. "I'm the reason you're leaving?" His eyes were full of hurt. It pained Kagome to even look at him.

"Yes. And if you would kindly release me?"

InuYasha hesitated for a while. Then he pulled her over the side of the well and kissed her. It took all of Kagome's willpower to not let him slide his tongue in. She pushed him away.

"INUYASHA!"

"Kagome, don't leave me," he whispered. "I can't be without you."

"You seemed just fine with Kikyou." Kagome coldly replied.

"I was never happy with Kikyou! We destroyed Naraku months ago. I got back together with Kikyou because it felt familiar. You left for a couple months so you could finish your school work and graduate. My heart nearly broke. I would go full demon on people. Especially Kikyou. She broke up with me two weeks after we got together. I guess she took the hint."

"InuYasha-"

"Why did I lie? I wanted to be sure."

Kagome's voice trembled. "Sure of what?"

InuYasha looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to be sure I loved you."

Kagome's heart was in her throat.

"I've never stopped loving you. You've got to believe me," he croaked. "Without you, my life has no meaning."

Kagome sank down to her knees and began to cry. No one had been this honest with her in her life.

"You looked so happy with Kouga, which was another reason I never told you."

_Why was this so hard? Why did I get myself into this situation?_ "InuYasha-"

"I understand…if you wanna go. I've said what I wanted to say and-"

Kagome kissed him full on his lips. InuYasha was in shock, but he kissed her back. He took her small waist and pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart, InuYasha noticed Kagome's eyes were sparkling. Kagome noticed InuYasha's cheeks were tinged pink. Kagome hugged him.

"No one has ever been this honest with me. Thank you."

"Does this mean you're still leaving?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. His eyes were filled with concern. Her chocolate eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. "How can leave you, InuYasha?"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché<strong>** ending...I know. So this story is finally over and InuYasha and Kagome are together. I hope you guys liked it and a huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Just know that this isn't the end of InuKag! I'll be writing more fics so keep your eyes peeled for them. The winning couple story is up now and it's a MirSan fic. The first chapter is pretty sickening, but it'll get a lot better. I promise. If any of you guys watch or read Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm writing a fic for Seto x Serenity/Shizuka. I've written a couple chapters and they should be up soon. Man, with spring break here, all I've done is write. I've started another InuKag fic. I'm trying to finish the InuYasha, Dengeki Daisy, and Yu-Gi-Oh fics that I've started as well as start on my own story. I've prolly said it a billion times, but thank you all so much for reading! A special thanks to all of the people who took the time to review!**

**^ ^  
>o^ .^o Pikachu thanks you all too!<strong>


End file.
